In a related art, an electrical product using an electrical component sheet such as a sheet-like flexible touch sensor has been manufactured. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that integrates a sheet-like touch sensor with a molded article of thermoplastic resin during injection molding to manufacture a component module with a touch sensor.